


Crazy/Beautiful

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His eyes were a dark, almost charred shade of brown. Cristiano couldn't look away."</p><p>Cris is a cop, Leo's in college and Zidane needs a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leo is 18, Cristiano's in his 30's and I am such trash for writing this :)

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask of you." Zidane had said. It was late, almost two o'clock in the morning, when he'd called Cristiano in desperation. "It's not a permanent thing." he assured. "And he won't be any trouble. I promise, I'll make su -"

"It's okay, Zizou." Cristiano had cut in. "I don't mind, I really don't. Besides, I'm pretty sure I owe you one."

Zidane had been Cristiano's Superintendent when he had joined the Madrid Police Force all those years ago. Back when he was all bones and no mass. He was almost kicked out of training camp because of his size, but Zizou had believed in him. He took Cristiano under his wing, stayed late with him, pushing him harder than anyone ever had to ensure he became an even better version of himself. The hard work had payed off too, when not 2 years later, Cristiano was promoted to Sergeant, faster than anyone else in his class.

When Zidane was on the brink of retirement, he had asked Cristiano to accompany him on his last shift. It was a domestic violence call and everything had been going fine, until the man in question had pulled a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Cristiano. Zidane managed to push him out of the way, but he was shot in the neck, paralyzing him from the waste down. "You owe me won." Zizou had said as he'd crumbled to the floor.

Cristiano really fucking did.

"Are you sure, Cris?" Zidane had asked. "This is a pretty big change for you."

"He's 18, right?"

"Yeah."

"So he's legally an adult. It's not like you're asking me to take in a toddler, Zizou." Cristiano teased. "I think I can handle it."

The 18 year old in question was Zidane's nephew, Leo. Cristiano had never met him, but Zidane had talked about the kid enough that he felt familiar to Cristiano. After the accident, Zidane had retired and moved to Argentina to live with his sister, Leo's mother. She had offered to take care of him.

She passed away when Leo was still young and Zidane was left raise him on his own.

Now all grown up, Leo had been accepted into one of Madrid's most prestigious Universities, but a retired officers pension could only pay for so much. Zizou didn't want the kid to worry about making rent every month or paying off a student loan for the rest of his life, so he'd called Cristiano on a hope and prayer.

"He'll be at school most of the time and when he's isn't, he'll be at work. You'll hardly notice he's there." Zidane had said. Cristiano had smiled into the phone, shaking his head fondly. "Stop worrying, Zizou. I'm fine with this, okay? When does he arrive?"

Zidane had sighed in relief. "You're a saint, Cristiano, you really are. He arrives Friday morning, but the University has a shuttle going to pick him up from the airport. Something about a mandatory orientation. He'll take a taxi to your house when he's done."

"Are you sure?" Cristiano had asked. "I don't mind picking him up."

"No, no Cris. You're doing enough." Zidane had stated. "And he'll have to learn his way around Madrid eventually. Might as well start straight away. Cris, listen to me, if get's to be too much ..."

"Zizou." Cristiano had groaned. "I don't mind. Okay? I really, really don't. I'll have him call you once he's here, alright? Stop worrying."

Zidane had chuckled softly, sighing contently into the phone. "You're right. I know you're right. You have a beautiful heart Cristiano. Thank you so much."

"Stop." Cristiano had huffed out. "And stop thanking me. I told you, I owe you won."

~

Friday arrived quickly. Cristiano had taken the day off, just in case Leo finished his orientation early. He didn't want the poor kid to be locked out of the house his first day in Madrid. It was hard enough moving halfway across the world to a new country, he didn't need any added stress.

Cristiano had spend the day tidying up the house. He wasn't messy per say, but he couldn't just leave his underwear lying around like he usually did. He hid everything that wasn't of importance in his closet and ran the vacuum across the carpet. He threw his dirty dishes into the dishwasher and pulled out a few take-out pant flits in case the kid was hungry. 

Soon enough, Cristiano heard a car pull up out front. He opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of an overweight taxi driver, yanking 3 large suitcases from the trunk of the cab. He shoved them at Cristiano before stalking back towards the drivers side door. Cristiano had a litany of swears words on the tip of his tongue for the mans rudeness, but whatever he was about to say swiftly vanished from his mind when Leo stepped out of the taxi.

He wasn't very tall, but every inch of his tiny frame was enveloped in compact, wiry muscles. His sable hair was cut short, but it looked full, thick and a few rebellious strands hung down against his forehead. His eyes were a dark almost charred shade of brown and his pale skin was such an insurmountable contrast to his tenebrous features that it was fascinating. Cristiano couldn't look away.

"You have to appreciate the hospitality." Leo teased, extending a hand towards Cristiano. "I'm Leo." he said. "Nice to meet you, finally."

Cristiano continued to stare at the kid's face, enchanted by the blush that crept up his neck.

He hadn't realized, that said blush was directed at him, until Leo began to pull his arm back. Cristiano reacted quickly, dropping the luggage and grasping the kids hand.

"Cristiano." he offered. "It's nice to meet you too, Leo. Sorry about the cab driver, I swear we're nicer than that. Though I can't say by much."

Leo laughed and that delightful blush continued to creep up neck. 

"Thanks so much for doing this." he said sincerely. "I promise I won't be in your way or anything."

"No, no." Cristiano cut in, picking up the kids luggage from the floor. He couldn't look away from Leo as he bit his lip and ducked his head. It was adorable. "It'll be nice to have some company." he admitted.

"You live alone?" And Cristiano was sure he saw the kids eyes light up as he nodded.

"Are you hungry? We can order something, give you a chance to unpack. Unwind a little bit."

"Would it be terribly rude of me to ask if there's any good Thai restaurants near by?" Leo asked, cautiously. Cristiano chuckled. "Luckily for you, I happen to know a place."

Leo beamed at him, carding a bashful hand through his soft, feathery hair. His smile was beautiful and Cristiano found himself taking a substantial breath to calm his suddenly rattled nerves.

"Come on." he encouraged. "Let's get you settled."

Leo tried to take one of his suitcases, but Cristiano stopped him with a muffled noise, simply smiling and tilting his head towards the front door.

Leo's blush deepened as he made his way into the house, glancing back over his shoulder at Cristiano before laughing quietly and ducking inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cristiano woke up early to make them breakfast. 

Leo had been exhausted the night before. Jet-lag had hastily crept up on the poor kid, but that hadn't stopped the older man from admiring the boy as they had sat in comfortable silence as they devoured plate after plate of Thai delicacies. 

He was handsome, in a slightly non conventional way, but it added to his charm. His alabaster skin had such a natural blush to it, that he reminded Cristiano of Snow White.

He couldn't deny that the kid beautiful.

This morning was different though, Leo was much chattier, having slept a full 8 hours, and he wanted to know all about Cristiano and his life in Madrid.

"So you always wanted to be a cop?" He asked, breaking the yolk of his fried egg. "This is delicious by the way,"

Cristiano smiled. "Thank you and yeah, I did. My grandfather was a cop. He was my idol growing up."

"That's sweet." Leo said, taking a sip of his tea. "I guess this means I can't come home drunk at 2 o'clock in the morning? Not that I would but -"

"Do you plan on being a bad boy?" Cristiano teased and he regretted his words the minute they left his mouth.

He wanted to feel embarrassed, but when he mustered up the courage to glance up at Leo, he was greeted by a pair of brown eyes, dimming to an almost lurid shade of black.

Cristiano cleared his throat, which seemed to snap the boy out of his trance. "Sorry I was just - I mean I was only teasing you." 

Leo huffed out a laugh, taking another sip of his tea. "Well to answer your question, no, I don't plan on causing any trouble. At least not on purpose anyway."

Some of the tension left the room after that, but Cristiano couldn't help but feel like Leo had more to say. Not wanting to hear it though, he quickly changed the subject.

"I have a meeting after work tonight. I probably won't be home until 10. I'll leave you some money for dinner -"

"You don't have to do that." Leo chimed in, but Cristiano just held up a hand.

"Order yourself a pizza or something. I had a spare key made for you, it's at the front door. If you need anything though, don't be afraid to call me."

"Okay." Leo said, clearing the dishes off the table and taking them to the sink. "Thank you."

"Of course." Cristiano offered, getting lost in the kid's bashful smile. "Anytime."

~

"And he's behaving himself?" Zidane asked.

Cristiano had just pulled into his driveway, after a heinously long day. The last thing he wanted to do was a long winded conversation. "He's a good kid, Zizou. Stop worrying."

"Don't be afraid to tell him off." Zidane said, sternly.

Cristiano laughed. "Goodbye, Zizou."

"I mean it Cris." 

He couldn't help but smile. "I know you do."

Cristiano dragged himself through the front door, expecting to see Leo lounging on the couch, but the kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Leo?" he called out, making his way into the kitchen. A box of half eaten pepperoni pizza was situated on the counter. He grabbed a slice and made his way upstairs.

Leo's bedroom door was half open, but from the end of the hallway Cristiano could see his head resting against his pillows. The radio was playing softly in the background, he seemed to be asleep.

Cristiano smiled at the kid, moving closer to his bedroom door, but the sound of a breathy moan stopped him in his tracks.

"Cris ..." He heard the kid say.

Cristiano peered through the crack in the door and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Leo was sprawled out on his back, legs spread wide with his pants around his ankles. He had one hand on his cock, while the other pushed the fabric of his t-shirt up so he could toy with one of his nipples. His hips were thrusting up as he stroked his cock ferociously. A thin glean of sweat had formed on his face and that beautiful blush was cascading across every inch of his skin.

"God, Cris." He moaned out again, sucking the fingers of his free hand into his mouth. He reached between his legs and pushed inside, his whole body keening in pleasure. "Fuck me."

Cristiano should have been outraged. Should have stormed into the room and put a stop to the 18 year old boy living in his house, fantasizing about him while he got off. He should have called Zidane right then and there to tell him that this wasn't going to work out, but no part of him wanted to do that.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Leo as he jerked his cock and fucked himself deep with his fingers.

"Let me cum, please." Leo moaned, writhing helplessly on the bed. "Please. Please, I'll be good for you."

Cristiano ran a hand across his abandoned, fighting every urge he had to pop the fly on his jeans and squeeze himself in turn.

"Mmm please." Leo cried out. His hand was flying up and down his cock. He arched his back and Cristiano watched in absolute wonder as rope after rope of milky cum erupted onto the kid's chest.

Cristiano backed away quickly.

"Fuck." He whispered, locking himself in his bedroom. "Fuck!"

He turned on the shower, running it as cold as possible and stripped off his clothes. His skin broke out into goosebumps at the frigidness of the spray, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

He rubbed at his face contentiously, as the sound of Leo moaning his name looped through his memory.

He gripped his cock, gritting his teeth, willing his body to calm down, but he couldn't stop picturing the rosiness of Leo's cheeks and the way his body squirmed as he brought himself to completion.

Cristiano bit his lip, tensely sliding his fist along his cock. 

He braced himself against the tiles.

God, it felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano couldn't look the kid in the eye for a good three days after that night.

It was ridiculous, really.

He was a grown man, and just because the kid decided to fantasized about him while he jerked off, didn't mean he had to awkwardly shuffle his way out of everyone room Leo entered so he didn't embarrass himself further.

Besides, it was his damn house.

It was only a matter of time, though, before the Leo noticed. He cornered Cristiano in the kitchen one morning as he was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Is everything - I ... Did I do something wrong?" Leo asked, a look of concern etched across his face. "If I've upset you, Cris, if I messed something up, I really am sor -"

Cristiano cut him off with a wave of his hand, still not looking the kid in the eye. "No no. It's nothing. I mean it's not you. I'm just - tired. Just tired, a lot of late nights, you know?"

Leo didn't seem fully convinced, but he didn't push Cristiano to say any more.

"Okay ... as long as you're okay?"

"I'm great!" Cristiano half shouted, startling Leo who shuffled back a few steps.

Cristiano cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I promise." He said, smiling weakly at the kid.

Leo looked him over, still unconvinced, but returned the gesture. "Alright. I'm here, though, if you ever want to talk or something."

Cristiano cackled internally, imagining the lunacy of that conversation.  _What's wrong Cris?_ Leo would ask.  _Oh, you know._  He would reply. _I Just caught you finger fucking yourself the other night while you moaned my name so I jumped in the shower and jerked off to the sound of your voice in my head._

"Thanks Leo." Cristiano said politely, but fuck if that ever happened.

He grimaced when Leo turned around briefly to fetch a mug from the cupboard, spooning a huge mouthful a cheerios into his mouse and trying not to vomit at his own, sick, inappropriate thoughts.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Hey listen." Leo said, pouring himself some coffee. "I was invited to a party tonight. Nothing too crazy, at least I don't think ... Anyway I'll be home late. I promise I won't wake you up though."

"Sounds good." Cristiano said, relieved to know that the kid would be a good distance away from his pervy mind for at least one night. "Have fun. Just be safe."

Leo smirked. "Don't want me getting arrested by one of your friends, eh?" And Cristiano's eyebrow shot up at that.  "I'd prefer not to bail you out, yes."

The kid laughed. "My uncle would kill me! Don't worry, I'll behave."

"You better." Cristiano sputtered out, mouth speaking before his brain fucking told it to.

Luckily for him, Leo just laughed at him again. "Yes, sir." He teased, saluting Cristiano as he made his way towards the staircase. "I'll see you later, Cris."

"Yeah, see you later."

Cristiano smacked himself on the side of the head with the cereal box.

~

It must have been 3 o'clock in the morning when Cristiano heard the frantic jingling of keys being dropped and picked up outside the front door.

He couldn't sleep, not with Leo out of the house, but Cristiano played that off as him being worried about Zizou's kin more than him just wanting the kid home.

For whatever reason ...

The front door swinging open violently snapped Cristiano out of his daze, and he was greeted to the sight of a very intoxicated Leo stumbling into the living room.

"Heyyyyyyyy." The kid slurred, dragging his feet towards Cristiano. "You should be in bed, Robocop." 

Leo reached for Cristiano, but missed by a good 10 feet and slammed into the floor. "Ow. Fuck. Why is your floor so hard."

"Well, it is, hardwood." Cristiano teased.

Leo snorted. "Hard. Wood."

And did he really just make a sex joke?

"You okay?" Cristiano asked, helping Leo up. He was holding onto the kids waist to steady him.

"You have big hands." Leo hummed. 

Cristiano laughed softly. "I think you're just small."

"I am not small!" Leo scoffed, swatting Cristiano's hands away. "Look. I'll show you."

"What?"

Before Cristiano could say anything else though, Leo had clumsily removed his t-shirt.

"See? Not that small."

Cristiano's mouth went dry. Leo was smooth all over, with a set of abs that would have left the Gods on Mount Olympus impressed. He was lazily running his hands up and down his stomach as he gazed heatedly at Cristiano. 

"You - Leo - I."

"You know what else isn't small?" Leo interrupted. He was swaying aggressively on his feet and Cristiano really should have stopped him, but he was too mesmerized by his gorgeous body. 

He watched as Leo unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs seductively. He was wearing the tightest pair of boxer briefs that Cristiano had ever seen. He was so caught up in ogling the beautiful expanse of Leo's pale skin that he hardly noticed when the kid crawled into his lap.

"Cris." He sing-song'd, his arms clasping around Cristiano's neck. "Do you want to see the rest? I want to show you. Will you let me?"

Cristiano swallowed thickly. The kid was drunk, he needed to put a stop to this. "Let's get you to bed." He said softly, tapping Leo's arm.

"Mmmm no. I'm comfortable." Leo slurred, pressing his chest flush against Cristiano's. He slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, pushing his ass down firmly.

Cristiano felt his cock stir.

"Leo." He gasped, as the kid ran his hands down Cristiano's chest. He swiveled his torso expertly, picking up the pace when Cristiano subconsciously held on to his thighs for support. "Leo, Jesus."

"Tell me stop." Leo challenged, popping his ass back as he locked eyes with Cristiano. "Tell me you don't want this."

He didn't mean to thrust up the way he did, but the friction against his groin was maddening. Cristiano let out the faintest of moans, but it was enough to spur Leo on. He leaned back, resting his hands on Cristiano's knees so that every time he rotated his hips, his cloth covered cock bulged out invitingly.

"Fuck." Cristiano whispered, closing his eyes. He knew this had gone far enough.

With every ounce of self-control he could muster, Cristiano grasped Leo around the waist and stood up.

Leo instinctively wrapped his legs around Cristiano, humming happily.

"I like where this is going." He slurred, running his hands through Cristiano's hair.

The kid was going to kill him.

Carefully, he made his way up the stairs and into Leo's bedroom, dropping him gently onto his back. 

Leo reached for him. "Mmm come here. I'm cold." He whined.

The look on the kids face was absolutely pathetic and it turned Cristiano too damn much.

He pulled the blankets over Leo, who groaned in objection. "Cris." The kid whimpered, attempting to sit up.

"Shhh. You're fine." Cristiano comforted, pushing him back down. "You need to sleep."

"Lay with me?" He asked sweetly, but Cristiano wasn't going to fall for it. He walked towards the bedroom door, adjusting himself discreetly and flicked off the light. "Goodnight, Leo."

"You suck." The kid slurred, snuggling into his pillow. "We could have had so - so mu - much fun."

Cristiano sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Maybe another time."

"Mmmm." Leo hummed. "I'll hold you to that."

And Cristiano wouldn't put it past him.

He just prayed to God that the kid didn't remember this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano was surprised to see Leo up before him the next morning. 

He was in the kitchen, wearing Cristiano's apron - which looked adorable on him - as he flipped pancakes in one hand and scrambled eggs in the other.

It made Cristiano wonder if the kid remembered anything from the night before?

He didn't seem too worse for wear?

"Oh ... hey." Leo mumbled, ducking his head, as that sinful blush crept up his neck and over his cheeks.

I guess that answered his question.

Cristiano chuckled.

"I thought you'd be asleep until noon." He teased, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. He felt bad, the kid looked close to crying. He wouldn't make a big deal out of what happened, for Leo's sake. "How's your head? I have some Advil somewhere ..."

"Perks of being 18." Leo spoke softly. "I don't really get hungover."

Cristiano rolled his eyes at the kid playfully. "Yeah, yeah rub it in." He waved a hand at all the food. "Does drinking give you the munchies though? I thought that was a weed thing?"

Finally, Leo laughed, although a little strained. "No I ..." He trailed off, that pretty blush deepening in color. "Consider it my apology ... For the way I acted last night. I'm really sorry, Cris. It was inexcusable."

"Hey." Cristiano said firmly, placing a gentle hand on the kids shoulder. "You should have seen some of the dumb shit I did at your age, makes what you did seem like a walk in the park."

Leo looked at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

Cristiano snorted, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Dude! I was a menace. Trust me."

The tautness in the kids body seemed to melt away after that, although it was clear he was still very much embarrassed. "Honestly, Leo. It's okay." Cristiano reassured. "But I won't say no to a hot breakfast." He shoved a plate into the kids hand. "Pile it up high, dude."

Leo laughed again. "I was actually planning on making you dinner tonight too. If that's alright?"

"You think I'm going to complain?" Cristiano asked, eyebrows raised high.

The kid smiled at him brightly. "I didn't think so, no."

~

"It smells amazing in here." Cristiano groaned as he walked through the front door. "What is that?"

"Lobster ravioli in a Crab meat cream sauce." Leo responded. He looked smug, proud of himself for pulling off such a lavish dish.

"Oh my God." Cristiano groaned again. "You're too good to me."

Leo rolled his eyes, pointing towards the living room. "Go sit. Pick a movie." He instructed. Cristiano did as he was told, flopping back onto the couch and sighing as his muscles relaxed into the fabric.

It was nice having another person in the house.

Coming home every night to someone wasn't something Cristiano was used to per say, but he definitely wasn't complaining about it. It gave him a sense of fulfillment that he hadn't ever had before, sharing a space with and working in coordination with another human being. It made him calm and helped him shrug off a lot of the baggage that came with his job.

"Eat it while it's hot." Leo mused, placing a plate of the ravioli on the coffee table, along with a can of coke. "What movie did you pick?"

"Can we just talk, maybe?" Cristiano asked, he wasn't in the mood for any background noise after such a long day. Besides, he enjoyed the kids company.

Leo shrugged, picking up his plate. "Anything you want. The food? Is it okay?"

"Fucking delicious." Cristiano groaned. "You have no idea. It's a nice belated birthday gift too."

"What!" Leo shrieked. "When was it your birthday?"

Cristiano shrugged. "A few days ago."

"Cris!" Leo squawked, punching him in the arm. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not a big deal!" Cristiano chuckled. "It's never been a big deal."

"Birthday's are always a big deal." Leo insisted, lifting his can of coke. "Happy belated birthday to you, Cristiano." He whooped. "Here's to many more."

Cristiano snorted when the kid winked at him, but he appreciated the gesture. "Thanks." He said sincerely, lifting his coke can and clinking it with the Leo's.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives.

Cristiano told Leo about his family back home in Portugal, and Leo told Cris about his mother and what he remembered of their time together in Argentina before she passed away.

"She sounded like an amazing woman." Cristiano said softly, he was lying on his back across the couch now, while Leo sat cross-legged on the coffee table.

"She was." Leo said, happily. "I just wish I had had more time with her."

"She'd be proud of you." Cristiano insisted, reaching out and grasping Leo's hand.

The kid blushed. "Thanks Cris." Squeezing back gently as a yawn escaped his lips. It made Cristiano smile.

"It's late." He stated. "You have school in the morning."

"And you have work." The kid retorted. "I think fighting crime outweighs hour long lectures."

"Yeah yeah." Cristiano grunted. "I suppose we should call it a night."

"Mhmmm." Leo hummed, stretching out. "I'm still not happy you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"I mean, you can get me a gift if you want." Cristiano teased, winking at the kid.

Leo gawked at him. "You didn't get anything?!"

"Nothing." Cristiano responded, very amused by Leo's reaction. "Why? What are you going to get me?"

"What do you want?"

And the question was innocent enough, but the way Leo was looking at him made Cristiano feel hot all over. He shifted awkwardly against the couch, unable to look away from the kids imploring gaze. He swallowed thickly, the air in the room suddenly so thin.

"I - ..." That was all Cristiano managed to say before Leo leaned over and placed the gentlest of kisses against his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Cris." The kid whispered, kissing him one more time before pulling back.

And everything in Cristiano's head was flashing red with sirens blazing, but he couldn't help the way he reached out to cup Leo's cheek and press their lips back together.

It felt so good, having that warm, plush mouth moving delicately against his own, and the kid knew what he was doing.

He crawled into Cristiano's lap, bracing himself on his elbows as he deepened the kiss.

Cristiano felt Leo's velvet tongue slip into his mouth and it made him grip his hair roughly, making him moan outright. He felt Leo's hands wander across his chest and dip under the hem of his shirt, rubbing deftly at his skin, but before things went any further, Cristiano pulled back, hesitantly breaking the kiss.

The kid looked wrecked. Lips swollen and skin flushed and he looked desperate, hands trembling against Cristiano's skin. He bit his lip and whimpered. "Cris. Cristiano please."

"God Leo." Cristiano whined, rubbing a hand down his face. "This isn't - I shouldn't be doing this."

"But I want it." Leo argued, batting Cristiano's hand away from his face. "You don't think I didn't know what I was doing last night? I knew what I wanted, Cris. I still know what I want."

"Leo .."

"And that night you caught me fucking myself." Cristiano cheeks burned, he thought he had gotten away with that. "I wanted you to catch me. I've wanted you this whole time, Cris. Please don't tell me no."

Cristiano gripped the kids hips, flipping them over and the kid immediately wrapped his stocky legs around Cristiano's waist, just like the night before.

Leo stroked his face, nibbling at his neck and moaning softly. "Please, Cris. Please? I want this. I want you."

Cristiano leaned down, kissing Leo ferociously as they hotly pressed their bodies together.

"I'm not telling you no." He spoke, hoarsely. "I'm just telling you not now. Okay? Is that okay?"

The kid took a deep breath, hiding his face in the crook of Cristiano's neck. "Okay, that's okay."

Cristiano closed his eyes. He was fucked. He was seriously so fucked.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, I know. Unfortunately real life caught up to me and this had to take a backseat for a while. You'll be happy to know that Cris and Leo finally "do" something in this chapter. It's still not exactly what Leo wants, but it's something ;)
> 
> Happy Holidays <3

Kissing.

Kissing was good. Kissing was safe.

There was nothing wrong with kissing, Cristiano reasoned. 

It was better than fucking the kid senseless. 

And Leo tried, he tried his hardest every single night to find away in to Cristiano's pants, but he was a police officer for God's sake! He could hold firm when he needed to.

Of course, Cristiano's perfect plan of resisting-the-kid-for-the-rest-of-his-existence would have to come crashing down eventually.

And Leo being the intelligent little shit that he was, was just waiting for his opportunity.

That opportunity in question, showed itself one Friday night after a particularly strenuous shift for Cristiano.

He needed some comfort after the day he'd had, and he only wanted it from one person.

Leo.

~

"You going to be okay?" Sergio had asked, as they walked out of the police station. "The girl's going to survive, Cris. You saved her life."

"Yeah, yeah fuck I know, I just -" Cristiano ran a hand down his face. "I just wish I had gotten there sooner."

"It was a hit and run and you were the first responder on the scene. You kept her breathing Cris. You did your job." Sergio patted him on the back before walking off towards his car. "You're a hero, bud. Go home. Get some sleep."

Cristiano sighed, pulling his buzzing cellphone out his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey you." Leo chirped happily into the phone. "You better be coming home soon, I made Chicken Parmesan for dinner."

"Sounds good." Cris said wistfully, letting his head drop against the steering wheel. "I don't have much of an appetite though."

"You? No appetite?" Leo snickered, but quickly quieted down when Cristiano didn't respond.

"Cris? Cristiano, what's wrong?" He asked softly. "What happened?"

Cristiano couldn't help but smile at the younger man's worry for him. It made his heart flutter in a way he'd never felt before.

"Nothing kid, just had a long day."

"You're a terrible liar." Leo pointed out. "Like horrible. Maybe even the worst in history."

Cristiano grunted. "You're hilarious."

He could practically feel Leo smiling through the phone. "I try my best ... Get home soon, yeah? You're dinner's getting cold."

"I'll be home soon." Cristiano reassured, shivering at the way the word  _home_ seemed to roll of his tongue so easily. 

His house was now Leo's house too ... and he surprisingly okay with that.

~

"For someone who wasn't hungry you sure ate a lot." Leo teased, smirking at him from across the dining room table.

Cristiano fixed him with a look that, Leo presumed, was meant to be menacing. However it only made the kid laugh hysterically and plop himself down in Cristiano's lap.

"Still don't want to talk about it?" Leo asked, running his fingers through Cristiano's hair.

Cris closed his eyes and let his head lull backwards as he gripped the kid's hips tightly. "Mmm there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh no?" Leo challenged, arching an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Cristiano sighed, pulling the kid in his close and kissing his temple. "I'm sure."

"Fine." Leo grumble against his neck. "Be that way." He slipped a hand under Cristiano's shirt, rubbing his abs gently. "Can I at least make you feel better?"

It was Cristiano's turn to smirk, the kid was determined, that's for sure.

"You want to make me feel better?"

Leo nodded enthusiastically, kissing and nipping at Cristiano's shoulder. "Always."

"Hmmm." Cris mused. "I shouldn't let you, you know."

"I know." Leo agreed, licking a hot stripe up Cristiano's neck. "But you want it, Cris. You want it so bad. Stop fighting me."

"I have to fight you. It's what I do." Cris gasped as Leo nibbled on his bottom lip. "Fuck, you're driving me crazy, baby."

"Please, Cris." Leo begged, whining into Cristiano's ear. "We don't have to have sex, just - just let me take care of you."

He was tired and his head was full of thoughts he didn't need or want. The only thing keeping him grounded in reality was the kid in his lap. So he focused on Leo.

"Will you let me?" Leo asked again, fiddling with Cristiano's belt buckle as he kissed him hard on the mouth. "Please? Please, baby?"

"Okay." Cristiano conceded, removing his belt buckle for Leo with trembling hands. "Make me feel better, beautiful."

Leo beamed, pecking Cristiano on the lips as he wiggled off of his lap and sank to his knees in front of him. He tugged at Cristiano's jeans until they were down around his ankles and wasted no time attaching his mouth to the bulge in the older man's underwear.

"Shit, baby." Cristiano gasped as Leo sucked tenaciously at his hardening cock. The fabric was soaked, covered in Leo's saliva as Leo yanked them down, just far enough to free Cristiano's rigid member.

"You don't know." Leo huffed, mouthing at the prominent vein on the underside of Cristiano's cock. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do this."

Leo sank down forcefully, breathing in through his nose and he didn't stop until he felt the tip of Cristiano's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck!"

His back arched as Leo moaned wantonly, bobbing his head vigorously as he massaged Cristiano balls in one hand and pinched at his nipples with the other. 

Leo didn't let up, just kept up his uncompromising pace until Cristiano was a trembling mess in front of him.

"Leo ... Leo, baby I'm close." Cristiano warned, but that did nothing but spur the kid on. He hollowed his cheeks, practically sucking the skin off of Cristiano's dick. 

"Leo, Leo, Leo ..." Cristiano continued to babble. The kid looked up at him, through dark, wet lashes and that was all it took. He pulled on Leo's hair, eyes snapping shut as his orgasm crashed down on him.

"God, oh my God." He gasped, as Leo worked him through it. He licked and kissed at Cristiano's cock until it was completely flaccid, then tucked him back in his underwear.

Leo leaned up, kissing Cristiano on the lips as he bounced happily on the floor. "How was that? Do you feel a bit better."

Cristiano couldn't help the laugh that escaped his tired, warn out body as he pulled the younger man back into his lap. "A bit, yeah." He teased, shoving a hand into Leo's sweatpants. "Do I get to return the favor?"

"Mmm not tonight." Leo said gently, removing Cris' hand and placing it on his hip. "I want the first time you touch me to be mind-blowing, not some weak, half ass'd hand job as you try not to fall asleep."

Cristiano smiled at the kid, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face. "Fair enough, baby. I guess I owe you one."

Leo agreed, nodding against Cristiano's neck contently.

"Hell yeah, you do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry this took so long! hope you enjoy <3

Leo confused the hell out of Cris.

The kid was always eager enough to drop to his knees and suck the skin off his dick, but the minute Cristiano tried to return the favor Leo would push him away. 

He was nestled between Cristiano's legs, head bobbing expertly along his cock. And Cristiano couldn't help the way he bucked up into the kids mouth, it just felt so fucking good and Leo never tried to stop him.

He came - no surprise there - and the kid worked him through it like he always did, but before Leo could move away Cristiano pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, wiggling around to try and free himself. Cristiano just pushed against him harder. "Cris!"

"What?!" He shot back, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses against Leo's jaw. "I want to do this for you, just be quiet and let me." Leo groaned, pushing meekly against the older man's chest. "Not like this. Come on, Cris, stop. Let me up."

"But why?" And no, Cristiano definitely wasn't pouting, but it hurt to think that the kid didn't want him. His anguish must have shown though, because Leo reached up and cupped his face gently. "If I tell you, you've got to promise me that you won't get mad. Okay?"

"It takes a lot to get me mad, baby?" Cristiano assured, sitting up so Leo could crawl into his lap.

"Okay well." Leo continued. "I'm just worried that you haven't had much experience ... that's all."

Cristiano must have looked close to passing out because Leo was peppering kisses all over his face and neck and shoulders. "Don't be mad okay? It's just - it's not easy taking my cock. I mean you saw it? It's big! And I just - I don't want you to be intimidated."

His skin felt like it was on fire. Cristiano could only imagine how red his face must been in that moment.

"So .. so you think I'm inexperienced when it comes to ... giving blowjobs?" He asked, dumbfounded. Leo nodded, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Please don't be mad, Cris."

"I'm not mad. I'm not - at least I don't think I am? Am I? I'm ... embarrassed I think? I don't really know Leo. This is - wow. Huh ... I've never been called out by someone younger than me before ... not really sure how I feel about it to be honest."

"So I was right?" Leo asked, twirling one of Cristiano's springy curls around his finger. "You haven't really done it before?" Cristiano nodded silently in agreement. "Okay, that's okay. Have - have you done anything at all with guys? You know ... before me?"

"Just PG stuff you know ... kissing, hand jobs ... that's about it though." Cristiano admitted, he hadn't really thought about this. Everything about Leo was temptation personified and he'd never taken the time to step back and actually think about what he was doing. "Oh my God." He groaned, pushing Leo off his lap. "Oh my God!"

Leo looked worried. "Cris?"

"Do you know how bad it would have been?" He whined. "Fuck, it would have been so terrible for you. I have no fucking clue how to suck a cock! No clue, Leo! None!"

Leo wrapped his arms around Cris waists. "It's okay, baby. Calm down. It's not a big deal. I'll just have to teach you."

Cristiano groaned again, throwing his head back. "Do you know badly I want to run away from you right now? Like flight or fight has kicked in and I want nothing more than to hide in my bedroom." Leo laughed into his chest. "Cris please, I half expected this. Stop being so dramatic."

Leo led them over to couch. "I'm not dramatic." Cristiano murmured as Leo pushed him onto his knees between his legs. That made Cristiano pause. "Oh ... are we doing this now?"

"Unless you don't want to." Leo said reassuringly. "If you don't want to then we're done for the night. Not a big deal."

"No I want to." Cris said quickly. "You just ... you have to be nice."

Leo snorted, whacking Cristiano playfully. "I'm always nice."

Cristiano ran a hand over the bulge in front of him. "Now that I think back to that night, the one where I saw you - you know." He waived a hand around aimlessly. "I didn't really get a good look at it. Your cock that is."

"Oh no?" Leo teased, petting Cristiano's hair. "That's a shame. You should take it out, get acquainted with it."

"Jesus." Cristiano breathed out, letting his head rest against Leo's milky white thigh. "You're going to kill me one of these days." He reached into the kids underwear, got a firm grip on his cock and pulled it out. Leo sucked in air between his teeth, bucking up slightly into Cristiano's hand. "Cris ..."

"Fuck." He said awe-struck as he took in Leo's thick red, rigid cock throbbing in his hand. "Fuck!"

"Told you." Leo huffed out breathlessly. It felt so good to have Cristiano big hands on him. "Cris, please. You've got to do something."

Cristiano leaned forward a little. "Do I just ..." He licked the tip, swirling the tiny beads of pre-cum against his tongue. It didn't taste anywhere near as bad as he thought it might. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect baby." Leo said, hoarsely. "Just do whatever you think feels right."

He nodded once before wrapping his lips around the head of Leo's cock. He sucked gently, working his tongue against the slit and pulling off to lick a wet strip up the side. "Okay?"

Leo moaned, yanking on Cris' hair to urge him on. Cristiano didn't disappoint, slowly taking more and more into his mouth with every downward motion. It felt good, honestly, and he enjoyed the way Leo looked wanton and debauched in front of him. He got a bit too cocky though when he tried to force more into his throat then he could to take. He gagged rather ungracefully, but Leo was nice enough to soothe him through his keenness. 

"Ah, yeah, I'm not ready for that." He admitted, stroking Leo's cock with his hand. "I don't know you how you do it ... Deepthroat."

"Practice." Leo huffed out. "Shit, Cris I'm really close."

"I -," Cristiano started. "I mean - is it okay if I just ..." He squeezed the base of the kids cock and picked up the pace of his strokes. "You weren't kidding when you said it was big." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Leo just laughed at him again. "It's fine just - just help me please. I need to cum."

Cristiano raised up so he could kiss Leo deeply as he worked his cock in his hand. He twisted his wrist just the way he liked it and thumbed the kid's slit that was continuously dripping with pre-cum. Leo grasped Cristiano's free hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth. When they were wet enough, he pulled his underwear to the side and pressed the older mans thick digits into his clenching hole.

"Fuck, Cris. Oh my God." His back arched as he worked Cristiano's fingers against his prostrate. Leo was scorching hot inside, tight and velvety smooth. He wiggled his fingers around, just to see the effect it would have on Leo and he was not disappointed. The kids toes curled almost instantly and he yanked Cristiano forward into a ferocious kiss.

"Faster, Cris, please." Leo begged, writhing around underneath him. Cristiano slid his tongue into the boys mouth as he fingered him as quickly and firmly as he could and jerked his cock with a controlled aggression. 

Seeing Leo so wrecked underneath him had Cristiano's head spinning at the future possibilities. Leo boneless as he ate the kid out. Leo on his hands and knees as he fucked him into the floor. He was eager, impatient to try new things with Leo. It was overwhelming and it spurred Cristiano on to bring his lover over the edge. 

"Come on, baby." Cristiano encouraged, sucking and biting on Leo's neck. "Cum for me beautiful. I want to feel it."

That was all it took.

Leo clenched down around Cristiano's fingers, still deep in his ass, as he spurted hot rivulets of cum all over the older man's hand. "Jesus Christ." He murmured, as Leo moaned and whimpered underneath him. "Oh my God, baby. Look at you."

Leo was a mess. Cheeks flushed and hair askew. His legs were shaking from the force of his orgasm and there were tears in the corner of his eyes. "You okay?" Cristiano asked, stroking his cheek.

Leo nodded, lazily. A broad smile stretching across his face. "You sure you've never done that before?" He teased, sliding off the couch and wrapping his legs around Cristiano's waist.

"Nope." Cristiano said, pecking the kid lightly. "You have a lot to teach me baby."

"You just - you never found the right guy or ... what?" Leo was curious.

Cristiano shrugged. "I guess, but I've never really been in a serious relationship. With a man that is. They've always been about having fun."

Leo nodded in understanding. "So you're not 'out'?" but Cristiano shook his head. "No no, everyone knows I like men and women. It's not a secret." Leo let out a sigh of relief. "Okay - okay good!"

Cristiano bopped him on the nose. "I think I've always been hesitant to get serious with a man, because deep down I knew that that would be it for me. So I only had - casual relationships, but they were always the best. Even if we never did anything too sexual. Just being with them was enough." He shook his head. "I sound like a coward don't I?"

"Hey, no, not at all." Leo insisted. "It's not that easy, baby. We have to do what feels right to us and no one has to agree with it except you."

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm ... inexperienced?" Cristiano asked, bashfully. Leo snorted. "Oh yeah, it bothered me so much when you made me cum all over myself!"

They both laughed as Cristiano buried his face in the kids neck. "I'll get better, I promise."

Leo kissed him on the shoulder. "Of course you will! You have an excellent teacher."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I have returned!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so f*cking long. I was going through some changes in my personal life so my writing had to be put on the back burner for a while.
> 
> I'm back now though and I promise you that the next installments WILL NOT take this long :))
> 
> <3

"I don't know about you, but I think I passed this test with flying colors." Cris said, smirking up at Leo from between his legs. The kid was sprawled out on his back, chest rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling in exhaustion.

Cristiano had finally figured out how to deep throat and the aftermath of said discovery was nothing short of breathtaking. "A+ plus for sure, baby." Leo agreed, patting the older man on the cheek. "You must have had one hell of a teacher."

"Yeah I did." Cris mused, leaning up to pull him into a kiss. "All those extra hours really helped." Leo rolled his eyes, tugging on the other mans ear. "You're so corny, oh my God."

Cristiano was a quick learner. In fact, his dick sucking skills were so improved, that he couldn't remember the last time the kid had gone down on him.

Not that he was complaining.

Constantly having his mouth full of cock helped him unearth some kinks he never knew he had.

Take his hair for example, the way Leo tugged at his curls every time he worked a bit more of the kids cock into his mouth was noting short of pleasurable. It made him moan in ways he never knew possible and he loved every minute of it. He loved pleasing Leo, loved having the kid at his mercy, flushed and pliant and wide-eyed all because of him.

And things were going great between them.

They'd both come home after long days and find comfort in each other. And not just physically, either. Cristiano had in Leo, someone he could confide in. Leo was, perhaps, the most attentive person on the planet, listening to everything Cristiano had to say like it was life altering - and Cris tried his best to give that back to Leo as well.

They fit well together. It was nice ...

Until one night, Leo asked a question that sent them spiraling into another dimension.

The phrase "Hey, so I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" seemed innocent enough, but Cristiano was a cop and there was no way in hell he'd risk himself or Leo to the scrutiny of the cruel, disapproving world.

Besides he liked what they had. It was theirs. Private and no else needed to know about it. Not now anyway, but Leo seemed to think otherwise.

"Baby. I don't think that's a good idea."

The kid frowned at him, kissing down the side of his neck. "Why not? We don't have to go anywhere fancy. Honestly, I'm cool with Mcdonalds. I kind of want a Big Mac .."

"Baby."

".. and a root beer! I can't remember the last time I had a root beer."

"Leo!"

"What?!"

Cris took a deep breath, steadying himself before he spoke again. "No. We're not going out for dinner." and Leo laughed, shoving Cris playfully as he settled in the older mans lap. "Why are you're acting like I don't have a say in this."

"Because you don't."

And he didn't mean for his words to sound so harsh, but the kid needed to understand that this wasn't his call. "I'm sorry Leo, but that's not happening."

"Cris, it's fucking Mcdonalds."

"I don't care."

"I'm not asking you to hold my hand, I'm asking you to get a burger with me."

"And I said no, Lionel, so just drop it, okay?'

Leo removed himself from Cristiano's lap, staring down at the older man in disbelief. "Wow. Okay." He turned and made for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cris asked, vaguely annoyed, but Leo couldn't look him right now. "To study."

"Are you seriously throwing a temper tantrum?" Cris spit, blood boiling at Leo's change in attitude.

"How am I throwing a temper tanrtum!" the kid snapped back. "I said I'm going upstairs to fucking study. Is that a problem, officer? Is that illegal? Is that against the law? Do you need to take me down to the station? Oh wait! No, you won't do that. You don't want to been seen in public with me. Right?"

"Leo, please."

"No you know what?" he continued. "A few weeks ago, when you asked me if I thought you were a coward? And I said no? I take that back. You're the biggest coward I know."

That stung Cristiano and he advanced on Leo, invading the kids personal space. "You're in my house right now, so you watch how you talk to me."

Leo looked him up and down, bringing his hand up to his head in a mock salute as he shouted. "Sir yes sir!" and stormed up the stairs.

"You're such a fucking brat!" Cris shouted back, punching the wall once before throwing himself down on the couch. His head was pounding, mind racing a mile a minute.

In truth, he wanted nothing more than to show Leo off to everyone in his life, but the reality of it all was, that that wasn't possible at the moment.

He'd talk to Leo tomorrow, he reasoned. Let the kid - and himself - cool down for the night so they could have a grown up discussion about their situation.

His stomach grumbled as he rubbed at his throbbing temple. The irony being ...

He could really go for a Big Mac too.

**

Cris didn't see Leo the next morning which, didn't surprise him that much. Leo seemed like the type to avoid you for a bit after he's yelled at you. Even if you did deserve it.

It was around midday when Cris started to worry. The kid hadn't returned any of his texts, so when he got a free minute on his lunch break, he excused himself to his car and called the younger man.

Of course it went straight to voicemail.

 _"Leo, baby. Look I'm sorry, okay? Call me, please. We need to talk. I don't want to fight with you. We'll figure something out, okay? You mean the world to me, Leo. I hope you know that .. Listen, I won't be home until way late tonight so ... Call me, baby. Please."_.

The night shift felt longer than usual, most likely having to do with the fact that he still hadn't heard from Leo despite an insurmountable amount of texts and voicemail's. When he was finally on his way home, Cris stopped at Mcdonalds to grab two Big Mac combo's with root beers. A peace offering, he mused. Something to hopefully make Leo smile.

The light was on in the kids bedroom when Cris pulled into the driveway. He quickly made his way into the house, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an unfamiliar laugh coming from upstairs.

Quietly, he placed the bags of food on the kitchen counter and made his way up to Leo's bedroom.

He'd never seen the boy laying with his head in Leo's lap before, but from the way Leo was playing with his hair, they must have known each other for some time.

Cristiano cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Cris, hey!" Leo chirped, smiling at the older man as if they hadn't had a huge blowout the night before. "This is Neymar." he said, nodding down at the other boy. "We study together ... I mean we were studying together, but then we go distracted." he laughed, tickling Neymars ribs.

"Go home." is all Cristiano said, nostrils flaring as he glared at the boy in Leo's bed. "You need to go home. Now."

"What? No you don't. Don't listen to him, Ney." Leo retorted, resting his hand on the other boys stomach. "It's okay, Leo. I'll go." Neymar said, taking in Cristiano's aggravated appearance. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Neymar you do not have to leave." he said again, then turned his attention back to Cris. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My house, my rules. He needs to go." Cristiano said coldly, watching as the boy stood up and walked around him. Leo followed, glaring at Cris. "Hold on, Ney, I'll come with you."

Cristiano grabbed onto Leo's wrist, holding him in place. "You aren't going anywhere." he spit. "Neymar go home. Leo will see you tomorrow."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Leo yelled, trying as hard as he could to free himself, but it was no use. Cris was too strong.

"I - I'll see you at school, Leo." Neymar muttered, looking up at Cristiano one more time before running down the stairs. "Ney!" Leo shouted desperately, but the front door slammed shut before he got any sort of response.

He turned on Cristiano, shoving at him with his free hand. "You're such an asshole. What the hell was that about it?"

"What were you doing up here?" Cris asked, his grip on Leo's hand growing increasingly tighter. "Who is he? Are you fucking him?"

"What if I am?" Leo snarled back. "What is it to you? I'm just your dirty little secret, right? Fucking let go of me jerk! You're hurting me!"

Cristiano threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Eyes dark and feral as he ripped of Leo's clothes. "You're mine." he growled, biting into the kids bottom lip. "Mine. Tell me right now. Are you fucking him, Leo?" He licked and sucked at the younger mans neck, nipping at his collar bone as his hands found their way under his sweatpants. "Does he suck your cock as good as me? Hmm? Answer me!"

Leo writhed under the older man, gasping every time Cristiano's teeth came in contact with his skin. "Cris, please." he begged, rutting up against him. "I've never touched him, baby. I promise."

"Oh no?" Cris shot back, wrapping a hand around Leo's cock and stroking it languidly. "He's never had you like this? He's never seen you all flushed and begging to be taken apart?"

"No!" Leo whined, pulling him down for a kiss. "Please, baby. I need you."

"What do you need?" Cris asked. "Tell me."

Leo leaned up to peel the older man out of his clothes, running his hands over every inch of his body. He wrapped his legs around Cristiano's waist, gazing pleadingly into his eyes. "Fuck me." he whimpered, yanking on the other mans hair. "I want you."

Cristiano squeezed his eyes shut, head resting on Leo's chest as his cock throbbed between his legs. "Leo we've never done that before."

Leo kissed his hair, pulling his head back so he could look in his eyes. "I know, I know that but - but you'll be so good at it, baby. I know you will. Look at that thing!" he chirped, reaching between their bodies to tug at the older mans cock. "I want this inside me." he whined. "Please, baby. Let me have it."

Cris couldn't say no, didn't want to, so he reached into the kids side table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers, kissing across Leo's chest as he wiggled a finger into his tight little hole. "More, baby" Leo moaned, rocking gently against his finger. Carefully, Cristiano pushed a second finger inside, jaw going slack at the look of pure pleasure on the younger mans face. "Leo, Jesus ..."

"One more." he rasped, deftly stroking his own cock as Cris obliged, stretching him open just the way he liked it. "Mmm. Feels so good ... Cris, baby I'm ready."

Cristiano removed his fingers, slicking up his own cock as he lined himself up with Leo's entrance. He cupped the younger man's face, kissing him deeply as he slowly pushed inside, breath hitching at the sensation of Leo's body letting him in, a sinful heat surrounding his cock as he bottomed out.

"Leo oh my God ..." The kid was smiling, body flushed a beautiful crimson red as he swayed his hips in encouragement. "Don't come yet." he teased, running his hands across the older mans back. "I'm ready when you are, baby."

"I'm not going to last long either way." Cris groaned, glaring playfully at the younger man. "Fuck you're so tight." He raised himself up on his elbows, securing Leo's legs around his waist before carefully rolling his hips, moaning hotly as his cock worked itself in and out of that tight heat. "Leo, Leo, Leo." he chanted, abs clenching with every thrust. "You're mine." he moaned, gazing down at the beautiful kid underneath him. "Mine ... Such a little shit for making me jealous like that."

Leo chuckled, hissing when Cristiano inadvertently found his prostate. "Just - just needed to make sure you - you still wanted me." he said, licking at the other mans pouty bottom lip. "I won't do it again, I promise. I'm yours."

"Sure you won't." Cris retorted sarcastically, smirking at the kid. He buried his face in Leo's neck as his hips drove into the younger mans body. "Shit baby, I'm close. God, this is so fucking embarrassing." Leo bit into his shoulder, smiling as his own orgasm rapidly approached. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel it."

"What? Inside you? Are you sure?" Cris asked, a bit too frantic for his liking. The kid rolled his eyes, slapping the older mans ass. "Yes inside me!" he put on his sweetest voice, moaning as he said. "Please officer? I've been a very naughty boy. Punish me. Come inside me, sir."

Cristiano growled, pinning the kids arms over his head as he snapped his hips, fucking into Leo at a primal pace. "Such a brat." he said again, licking into the younger mans mouth as his hips stuttered and he came, grunting against Leo's lips. "Holy fuck."

Leo whimpered underneath him. "Cris, help me please." so Cristiano pulled out carefully, kissing down Leo's chest before swallowing down his cock. He bobbed his head hastily, shoving a finger into the kids ass, moaning as the digit came out sticky and glistening. It wasn't long before Leo was flooding his mouth and Cris did his best to swallow it all. He rested his cheek against the younger mans thigh, looking up at him with cheesiest smile on his face. "I can't believe we just fucked."

Leo barked out a laugh, reaching down to ruffle Cristiano's hair as they both caught their breath. "I will never be over how much of a dork you are."

Eventually they both ended up under the sheets, bodies pressed close as they cuddled against each other. "Oh, I brought you Mcdonalds." Cris said, linking their fingers. "Big Mac with a root beer."

Leo smiled, nuzzling into the older mans chest. "Is that right?"

"Yup." Cris chirped. "Mind you, it's probably soggy now, but we could go get more if you want?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes we." Cristiano smiled, pecking Leo on the mouth. "I want to take you out, baby. Please believe me when I say that. It's just ..."

"Complicated." Leo finished for him. "I know it is." he sighed. "And I understand why. Still sucks, but I get it."

Cristiano rolled them over so Leo was trapped underneath him. He kissed the kid everywhere, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. "Okay, okay! Hey! I was promised a Big Mac mister, let's go! We can talk more in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah." Cris agreed, helping the kid out of bed. "Sounds good to me, baby."


End file.
